Love Thy Enemies
by Theromaticgirl
Summary: Natsuki born sold to killers. Going under cover in Fukka Academy. Friends a popular group, Chie, Nao, Mai, Mikoto. Never thought she would find happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me for my spelling errors.**

**Description.**

**I'm a monster/ Love your enemies  
><strong>

**Thief, assassin, murder, lover, monster.**

**Natsuki born sold to killers. Going under cover in Fukka Academy. For the Fujino family. Friends a popular group, Chie, Nao, Mai, Mikoto.**

**Natsuki new the saying hold your enemies close but she don't think they meant this close.**

_**Prologue**_

EoOoOoE

**Cave in Fukka Forest. Saturday. 9:00pm**

_Heat. Blood dripping. Cold. Sweat._

"Is this my last mission? Am I going to die?" _Never._

Nothing could be seen in the darkness. The only sounds that could be heard were small pants and drips of blood falling on the cold ground of a lonely cave. A young girl walked aimless, holding the wall of the cave, slipping a few steps on the wetness of the floor. Emerald eyes looked around the darkness on the wet floor looking for a exit. A faint sweet smell of burning wood could be smelled. The young girl walked towards the smell, ignoring her mind telling her no.

_Heart pounding. Eyes dashing. Blood pumping._

Soft feet padded across the hard cave surface. A low grumbling could be heard.

"Damn..."

A loud thud was heard then nothing.

EoOoOoE

**Fujino House. Sunday. 8:00pm**

A room, with purple walls, one queen sized bed, clean room with a lamp, clock and small desk by a window. A young mature looking girl was sitting at a desk with a small laptop sitting in front of her. Crimson eyes, blonde hair, calm expression. Sipping tea looking over at something on the computer. A soft humming noise came from the younger girl.

"Interesting.."

A knock came to the door and the girl looked over at it and flicked her computer screen down.

"Shizuru dear?" Was heard on the other side of the door and the young girl sighed.

"Yes father?" The young girl named Shizuru called out and watched her father open the down. Shino Fujino was undoubtedly a good looking man, dark black hair with a few gray hair and crimson eyes, structured perfect face, body with muscle but not enough to look freakish. His smile was utterly breath taking and Shizuru had no doubt the her mother and father were a perfect couple. Both amazingly good looking like models.

"I have a business meeting early in the morning so I will be gone before you get up but your mother will be here. Also we are all to tend to a meeting with Searrs and his son Nagi for dinner." Shino said with a stern voice. Ending any complaints before they even left the girls mouth.

"Okay father." Shizuru said calm on the outside but annoyed under her calm mask. Shino nodded and said his goodnight and softly closed the door. Shizuru waited till she could no longer hear her father foot steps and sighed and slowly opened her computer back up and looked at a picture of a girl a year younger then her who had long dark blue hair and a pair of stunning emerald eyes.

"A new transfer student during the middle of the school year? How odd." Shizuru mumbled under her breath looking at the picture and at the student info.

"Name: Natsuki Kruger .

Sex: Female.

Age: 17.

Parents: Excess Denied.

Second year student.

Above average grades.

Physical genius."

"Troublemaker. Sixteen suspensions. Two request to transfer."

"Ara sixteen? What a trouble maker indeed but a beautiful one." Shizuru said smiling. Yes school was going to be fun tomorrow. Briefly looking over it again.

"No parent information, hmm odd. Maybe a family of a higher up." Shizuru said shrugging her shoulders she closed her laptop, smiling a little to herself as she walked over to her bed and stripped her close and walked over to her closet and put on a gown and walked over to bed and laid down, feeling tomorrow would be a good day. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her heart and was confused as why it was beating so hard. Maybe her heart knew something she did not. Silly.

EoOoOoE

**Fukka Acdemy. Monday Morning. 7:25am**

All was quiet around Fukka campus, few small talk going around, everyone to busy getting ready to go to class. It was all quiet in till a loud roaring sound came from the road to the academy. Everyone looked towards it and they seen a black Ducati DRIII. The rider is what most of everyone was looking at. A girl dressed in a black riding suit, a slim figure parked the back and got off. Everyone held there breathe as the driver of the bike slowly almost agonizing pace. Blue hair slid slowing out from the helmet and the driver flicked her hair and turned her head toward the building crowd around her, striking emerald eyes looked over and everyone swooned at the sight and the girl's lip turned down slightly and with a annoyed look she looked away and pulled off her tight biker suit to revel Fukka uniform and once put away and locked her bike and walked away leaving stunned students.

She never noticed a pair of crimson eyes following her every move with a slight smile.

"Interesting indeed."

EoOoOoE

**Prologue for a new story, if its liked. Short but sweet. Intro for some of the characters below. **

Natsuk Kruger. (Kuga)

17.

Second year. Rebel.

Drives a Ducati DRIII.

Favorite color blue.

Favorite word idiot.

Parents unknown until later chapters.

Shizuru Fujino.

18.

Third year. Student Council President.

Has a driver but owns a BMW Z4 Coupe Concept Car.

Favorite color purple.

Favorite word ara.

Parents live with them. Shino Fujino is the father. Ariko Fujino is the mother. Shino owns the famous Fujino corporation.

**So yeah new story, not sure if anyone will like it but i wrote it and didn't even realize like it lol i just started typing ended here making it a prologue or whatever so chapter 1 will start next yes? My fingers are already writing it how weird O.o music makes me write things. The next chapter will take me awhile to write so a few weeks or so. I want to make it longer then my normal chapters. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive me for my spelling errors.**

**I was listening to music when typing this and ended up typing the lyrics of the song I was listening to lol I thought it was funny xD**

**Description.**

**I'm a monster/ Love your enemies**

**Thief, assassin, murder, lover, monster.**

**Natsuki born sold to killers. Going under cover in Fukka Acdemy. For the Fujino family. Friends a popular group, Chie, Nao, Mai, Mikoto.**

**Natsuki knew the saying hold your enemies close but she didn't think they meant this close.**

**Chapter 1**

**Fukka Academy. 7:32am.**

"I hate this. Grrr" Natsuki Kruger second year mumbled annoyed. Everyone kept staring at her as she walked through the school trying to find her class. "_What the hell are they staring at? Have they never seen blue hair or something before? Jeez."_ Natsuki looked even more annoyed and it didn't help that she forgot where the hell her classroom was. Even though she snuck into the school last night but damn this place was huge!

"Um e-exuse me! Are you-u Kruger-san?

Natsuki turned around to see a blond looking girl wearing a the Fukka uniform with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Who wants to know?" Natsuki said annoyed and wondering how this girl knew her name.

"Oh! I'm Miya Suzuki! Director Kazahana-san told me to help you find your classes!" Miya said happily and that annoyed Natsuki even more. "_Tsk like I need help, stupid director."_

"No thanks. I'm fine." Natsuki huffed and started to walk away when the girl said something again.

"Um Kruger-san! You past our class room.."

Natsuki blushed and looked at her schedule and looked around and sure enough she was two doors pasted the class room. She huffed and walked to the classroom ignoring the giggling behind her.

EoOoOoE

"Class! Yoooo! Listen to me you!"

The class ignored their teacher and continued chatting. That making the red head teacher even more mad. The teacher didn't even see two girls walk in. One girl flinched and the other didn't seem to care.

"Yooooo! Idiots! Shut up!" The red head teacher yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at their teacher with wide eyes. The teacher looked proud at having made the be quiet. A coughed can from the classroom door making everyone look over making one blue haired girl by the door really uncomfortable.

"Oh! Right class we have a new student today~!" The teacher said kinda singing it.

"Suzuki! Why are you standing there? Go sit down!"

"R-right! Sorry Midori-sensi!"

"Okay! Now on to introductions from the new student!" Midori-sensi said pointing and the blue haired student who fidget awkwardly.

"Kruger Natsuki." The blue haired girl said simply waiting for the teacher to tell her where to sit.

"That's it? Nothing you want to share with the class?" Midori said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Okay sit by Yuuki-chan! Raise your hand!" Midori said as a girl with red short hair raised a finger annoyed and Natsuki walked over and sat down next to her looking even more annoyed.

"Okay class lets start on page 103!"

EoOoOoE

Midori read on and on about something that Natsuki didn't even care about. She just wanted to get this done and over with. Only five minutes left of class. "_Blargh! Hurry up._" Natsuki looked at the clock with a glare hoping the time would speed up but since she lacked magical powers it seem to go slower. The girl sitting next to Natsuki snickered at something and Natsuki looked and seen she was hiding a cell phone laughing at something on it. "_Tsk who cares, annoying girl, annoying slow clock, annoying school!_"

"Hey mutt stop glaring at my phone, I don't care how jealous you are of my awesome phone. I'm not going to let you touch it." The red headed girl next to Natsuki said smirking. "_What the...that girl just called me mutt! Stupid red heads!_" Natsuki gritted her teeth and balled her fist. She would look really scary except for the tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Shut up up you spider look alike!" Natsuki said smirking at the annoyed look the red head gave her.

"Not my fault you mutt were drooling over my phone, or were you drooling of my sexiness?" Nao said grinning again and then laughing at the huge blush on Natsuki's face, even her death glare couldn't stop Nao from laughing.

"I rather kiss a toad then touch you!" Natsuki seethed out and right after she said that the bell ring ended the annoying class. Everyone packed up ignoring the bicker par like they had known each other for years not 45 minutes.

"Tsk I didn't know you liked kissing animals mutt" Nao winked

"Ex-cuse me! I AM NO ZOOPHILIA!" Natsuki yelled red faced and Nao looked behind Natsuki and smirked.

"Dang mutt I didn't say anything about a zoo, god you just _love_ those animals don't ya?" Nao winked at the red faced stunned Natsuki but before she could curse Nao out a loud voice shook the walls.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

EoOoOoE

Two students were being dragged down the hall ways of Fukka Acdemy. One red headed girl who was grinning while being dragged down the halls and one very annoyed and slightly confused blue headed girl.

"BUBUZUKE!"

Everyone winced at the blondes loud voice as the three people entered the room well one person dragged two people by the collars in.

"Yes Suzushiro-san?" Another blonde said. Said blonde was holding a cup of tea at the head desk in the student council room.

"THESE TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT ZOOS!" The yelling blonde known as Suzushiro Haruka yelled pointing at the two behind her. Which everyone looked confused at what Haruka was talking about. Nao grinned and Natsuki blushed remembering.

"Ara? What's wrong with talking about a zoo?" Fujino Shizuru said then sipped her tea. _"Ara, she is blushing. How cute."_

"I think what Suzushiro means is we were talking about mutts zoophilia." Nao said smirking at the gaping Natsuki. Everyones eyes wided even Shizuru did for a spit second.

"That's what I said!" Haruka yelled pointing at them again.

"I AM NOT ZOOPHILIA! YOU STUPID SPIDER!" Natsuki yelled red faced getting ready to punch Nao in the face. Nao laughed but seen her faced and stopped laughed and gulped.

"Hey now I was just joking! Relax mutt."

"Grrr"

"Lets all calm down, shall we? Haruka it seems the two were just joking around so why did you bring them here?" A boy with dark hair said smiling.

"Huh? Oh right! The director wanted to see Kruger." Haruka said nodding her head at the blue headed girl.

"Why am I here then?" Nao said raising an eyebrow.

"You were being loud!"

"And your not?"

"Why you!"

While the two were bickering Natsuki looked at everyone in the room. Kanzaki Reito. Kikukawa Yukino. Tate Yūichi. And last but not least, Fujino Shizuru. _"Her picture is nothing compared to her. Shes beautiful. Heh."_ Natsuki thought looking at her but then looked at her eyes that seemed to be looking right at Natsuki looking amused. _"What is she so amused at...ugh baka! Because your staring at her! She probably thinks I'm checking her out!"_ Natsuki hurried and looked away blushing. Shizuru smiled behind her cup of tea. _"Ara ara. Very cute."_

"Well I'm going to see the director then.." Natsuki said and everyone turned at looked at her but then went back to whatever they were doing.

"Ara please do Kruger-san. Be careful on the way there." Shizuru said smiling. She sat her cup down and watched Natsuki nod at her and leave.

EoOoOoE

**Arther note. Hope everyone had a awesome Halloween!**

**Short but sweet. Not really sweet but ya know lol. I for some reason can not do long chapters. I get annoyed I guess. Haha. I tried looking over it but I can't focus long enough to do that. Sorry! Things happen. I have to pee really bad so I will make this quick!**

**I am working on the next chapter but it will be awhile since I have stuff going on right now but I will try! Also I'm awesome by Spose is well awesome. Listen to it if you haven't xD. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized my description is confusing so I'm going to change it, I changed my mind on some things for the story so yeah lol.**

**Chapter 2**

5 minutes after leaving the student council room.

"Tck stupid big campus." Natsuki grumbled walking up the path to the directors building/mansion. Natsuki looked over and seen a BMW parked along the circle driveway. Natsuki knew that BMW and hated the person who drove it. _"John Smith."_ Natsuki thought she should just turn around and just leave but the money kept her going. _"This is for Alyssa, I can do this."_ Natsuki looked up at the door and opened it, not bothering to knock. Manners weren't her thing.

"Ah Natsuki-kun there you are." A mans voice said coming from a living room like area.

"I told you not to call me that." Natsuki coldly said walking to the area and looked at the two other people in the room. One looked like a young girl in a wheelchair and a pink haired maid.

"Kuga-san I mean Kruger-san, please take a seat." The girl in the wheelchair said with a unreadable smile on her face. Natsuki walked over and took a seat away from the blonde haired man.

"Why are you here?"

"Not happy to see me? I'm sadden, ah well business then." The blonde haired man named John Smith said. Natsuki looked at the other two women and looked back at Smith.

"Yes I know, outsiders shouldn't hear things there not suppose to but do not worry, they have been read in, Mashiro-san was how you say, one of us at one time and Fumi-chan is well we can make an exception for her." Smith said smiling his white teeth, The two women said nothing.

"Whatever lets just get this over with." Natsuki mumbled as Smith went over some stuff.

"So the Kanzaki want a move on things.."

EoOoOoE

**4:00pm**

_"I can't believe this."_ The blue hairded girl mumbled. Said girl was walking around a run down apartment putting on a black shirt and black pants and putting straps on her chest. A cocking of a guns was the only sound that could be heared in the small apartment. Guns where placed in a holster on the straps on her chest and one holster on her bare leg held a small revolver and her other legged held a hunting knife.

"Well here goes nothing, wait for me Alyssa." Natsuki mumbled walking out the door putting on a jacket to cover her weapons. Keys in hand she walked out of the building to her motorcycle.

EoOoOoE

"And that ends today's meeting, have a good day everyone." Shizuru smiled as everyone packed up and got ready to leave.

"Are you okay Shizuru-san?" A timid voice asked. Shizuru looked at Yukino surprised since the girl rarely said anything but she quickly masked it. _"Have I become that easy to read?"_ Shizuru covered up a frown that was trying to make its way on her face.

"Ara I'm fine Yukino-san, just tired. The meeting was long." Shizuru said planting her fake smile in place. Yukino looked skeptical but didn't keep pushing.

"I see, well good day Shizuru-san." Yukino bowed politely and walked out with the rest leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

_"I do feel kind of off today, I wonder why?" _Shizuru hummed to herself and gathered her things and walked out of the room. She couldn't shake off this eerie feeling she had. She walked down the empty halls and out the front door, walking to her car the feeling got even worse. When she was going to put her keys in her car she felt something cold against her back. _"Ar-a a gun?"_ Shizuru froze.

"Get in and drive." A voice said. She couldn't make out if it was a man or women.

"Its not nice to point guns at someone." Shizuru said trying to keep calm but the person just pushed the gun harder into her back. Shizuru froze and her brain just seemed to stop working but then suddenly when the cold on her back left she quickly turned around just in time to see blue and black blurs. Her heart was pounding so fast but she couldn't stop watching the two figures throw punches and kicks when suddenly a gun fell from the black blur and the gun slided right next to Shizuru's feet. She just stared at it and then looked up shocked when both blurs were staring at the gun now and finally she could see the two blurs/people. Both dressed in black, but one looked to be male and one female. She instantly recognized the female.

"Kruger-san?" Shizuru almost whispered her name and Natsuki looked up shocked but before anything could be said then male jumped at the gun and Natsuki seen his movements and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground just before he got the gun and they started to wrestle around.

"Fujino! Get the gun!" Natsuki suddenly yelled almost making Shizuru jumped. Shizuru looked at the gun at her feet and hesitated. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do when suddenly she reached down and grabbed the gun, pointing it at the two people.

"Stop! Both of you!" Shizuru yelled at the wrestling people and they stopped and looked at her. The guy gulped and stopped and Natsuki sighed and pushed him away grabbing her own gun and pointing it at him.

"Why do you have a gun Kruger-san?" Shizuru asked, not sure who to point the gun at and why a student had one in the first place.

"Who sent you?" Natsuki demanded ignoring Shizuru's question. The male smirked still half laying down on the ground.

"You know I won't tell you but just a heads up, we were here first so we get her." The male said smirking and even winked. Natsuki fumed.

"You think I am after her?" Natsuki smirked. "You guys got it wrong. I'm after you." Natsuki's smirked widened when the guys own smirked faded away with wide eyes. Shizuru just looked on more confused. Natsuki cocked her gun and pointed it at the guy making him flinched.

"Go tell your boss before I shoot you." Natsuki said glaring at the man, he paled and took off running and almost falling around himself.

"What is going on? Tell me now!" Shizuru said her mask finally being put back together. Natsuki put her gun away and turned and looked at her.

"Its none of your concern." Natsuki said simply. Making Shizuru almost lose her mask again, she fumed.

"None of my concern? Excuse me? I almost died!" Shizuru said almost shouting at the girl making her flinched a little at the noise.

"Tsk well I can't tell you anything, don't go to the dorms, go to your parents house, ask them not me." Natsuki said simply and shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away when a voice stopped her.

"Why?" The voice was so quiet Natsuki almost didn't her it but when she turned around she wished she didn't. Shizuru was leaning against her car, red eyes so full of emotion that Natsuki couldn't read any of them because there was to many and what made it worse was Shizuru had a single tear run down her cheek. Natsuki clutched her shirt where her heart was, feeling to many emotions too. She couldn't stand looking at Shizuru any longer so she turned her head and was going to walk about but changed her mind and walked over to Shizuru and grabbed her hand.

"I will drive you to your parents house, okay?" Natsuki said quietly tugged the emotional Shizuru to her bike that wasn't far away. Shizuru didn't even know what was happened till she felt something rumbling between her legs and realized that she was on Natsuki's bike and was pulling away from the school. She assumed that they were going to her house, she hoped.

The drive didn't take long and a mansion came into view and Shizuru somewhat smiled as she seen the house but before they got to the driveway the bike stopped and was turned off. The driver took off her helment and so did Shizuru. They got off and stared at each other for a few moments then the blue haired girl spoke up.

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw today." Natsuki said softly making the girl confused yet angry.

"Why not? We should of stayed and called the police."

"The police can't do anything." Natsuki said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?" Shizuru said wanting answers.

"Jeez you sure do ask a lot of questions, don't ya?" Natsuki said looking kinda annoyed.

"Oh forgive me for asking things even though my life was just threaten and I'd like to know why, my bad." Shizuru sarcastically replied almost temped to roll her eyes. Natsuki looked at her and smirked.

"Wow sarcasm doesn't suit you Fujino." Natsuki said still smirking.

"This is no time for jokes Kruger-san! If that's even your real name!" Shizuru said. If she wasn't fuming before she was now.

"Its not actually." Natsuki said honestly and shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"Well?" Shizuru demanded.

"Well what?" Natsuki looked at her confused.

"What's your real name then?" Shizuru said looking at her waiting and Natsuki looked shocked.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Natsuki said almost yelling.

"Fine then I will just call the police and show them videos from the parking lot." Shizuru said naturally and pulled out her phone knowing that Natsuki would take the bait.

"Urgh fine! But you have to promise to tell no one! Ever!" Natsuki said defeatedly, slumped shoulders and all.

"Of course." Shizuru smiled. She was going to learn what was happened wither Natsuki wanted her to know or not.

"Well then.." Natsuki stared.

EoOoOoE

**Ha! I know you guys are going to be like the title doesn't make sense then! Well just wait and see ;) I got something planned. Is Natsuki on her side? Or is she not? Who knows. Well I do but ya know :P lol**


End file.
